


A Drink In Marrakech

by littlesolo



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Penny Dreadful (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: In between all of the drama surrounding Mr. Grayson, Lucy Westenra met HG Wells.And then met her again centuries later.Warehouse 13 x-over. Takes place in both past and present. There is HG x Myka and Lucy x Mina as well.





	1. Westenra and Wells

After her disastrous confession to Mina, Lucy found solace in her books, but after staying holed up in her house for two days, she'd run out of things to read.  She remembered haveing left some at Mina's but there was no way she was going back for those.  It was this that had her heading to one of her favorite bookshops. 

On this particular day, there was a book signing and the store was especially crowded and she nearly left, except she thought she'd caught a glimpse of Lady Jayne across the street.  It was that woman's advice that had her in this mess in the first place so Lucy would rather steer clear of her for the time being.  In her haste to get out of Lady Jayne's line of sight, she bumped into someone and started to tumble forward.  A gentle hand caught her arm and kept her steady as she regained her balance.  Looking up, she was met with the face of a woman a few years old than her with jet black hair and warm brown eyes. 

"Are you alright, darling?" 

"Um, yes.  I'm sorry, it's terribly crowded."  

"Mm.  Many people are eager to read my brother's new book.  Where are my manners, My name is Helena Wells."  

"Lucy Westenra."  

The two women browsed the novels a bit more but that day Lucy left the bookstore with a complimentary copy of _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ as a gift from Helena and an agreement to meet for tea the following afternoon.  Lucy was grateful for her new friend and promised herself to treasure this friendship and take nothing for granted as she had with the last.  

* * *

Over what became their usual dates for tea, they discussed books, authors, and other things.  If Helena knew Lucy came from a prominent family, she made no mention of it, but also didn't treat Lucy like some dim witted socialite.  Over time, Lucy came to realize that like herself, Helena's title hid her true talents.  It was this that eventually lead to Lucy discovering that it was Helena who penned the novels her brother gained acclaim from.  Every time a new novel was released, Helena would manage to snag a copy for Lucy and Lucy would read about experiments and other worlds in earnest.  Then when they met for tea, Helena would ask what she thought of the novels, eager to hear her review and points of view.  Before revealing that she knew however, Lucy had a bit of fun at the author's expense, deliberately misinterpreting the meaning behind a certain section only to see Helena become flustered and indignant.  Mid explanation as to why that wasn't what Wells had meant at all, Helena realized Lucy was peering at her with that impish grin of hers.  

"You brat, you did that on purpose" grumbled Helena good naturedly.  The light laugh that came from Lucy was on e that hadn't been heard in some time.  

* * *

Helena provided a way for Lucy to avoid Mina and ensure that she never ran into Lady Jayne again.  

At the moment Lucy was at Helena's home, their latest venue for having tea, while her daughter was out at a lesson.  

"Surely you have other friends that are worthy of your company?" asks Helena, sure that she's monopolizing all of the young girl's time.  Lucy couldn't help the sad smile that flickered across her face, quickly replaced with a false enthusiasm.  

"And give up spending time with one of the more accomplished minds of our time?  I think not" protested Lucy.  As usual, Helena hadn't missed a thing, and placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.  That was all it took.  Lucy's past came pouring out of her over tears, and she told the writer of her love for Mina and her conversations with Lady Jayne.  This resulted in Helena calling Lady Jayne a number of vulgar terms that shouldn't have really surprised Lucy, given Helena's vocabulary.  Lucy went on to explain how she would have eventually come to terms with the rejection, but Mina had questioned their friendship.  Up until that point the two had been like sisters.  Even at the expense of her own heartbreak, she had thrown parties together for their engagement.  Helena had asked for more about Harker.  

"He is a pretentious idiot who believes he's _allowing_ Mina to become a doctor" explained Lucy.  Helena scoffed at that and rolled her eyes.  Lucy had gone on to explain the moment that broke her heart however was realizing that Mina had feelings for Alexander Grayson.  Alexander Grayson had made a name for himself and had come onto Helena's radar due to the odd happenings that seemed to surround him.  Then there was her natural curiosity as an inventor as well.  But Helena listened to Lucy as she told of an invitation to an upcoming ball that Grayson was hosting.  Surely both Mina and Lady Jayne would be there.  It was tearing Lucy up inside since she was no longer sure she could face Mina, who had questioned their years of friendship.  Helena listened to it all and wiped away Lucy's tears, placing fault on Lady Jane.  

"You can't blame yourself for having feelings for someone, no matter who they are.  It's Lady Jayne who should feel ashamed for manipulating you into confessing your love.  As for the ball, do not fret, I will be at your side.  My brother and I have been invited as well" assured Helena.  

Come the night of the ball, Lucy spent most of the night looking for Helena and avoiding Mina and Harker.  Actually, she was pretty sure Mina had seen her, but Mina hadn't made any move to come forward and for that Lucy was grateful.  She was so caught up in her thoughts though that she failed to notice Lady Jayne's approach until she was right at her side.  

"You've been surprisingly absent as of late" comments Lady Jayne casually, although there is a searching in her words.  Lucy can't help but feel pinned by the elegant woman's gaze and as a result, nearly chokes on her drink.  

"Not absent, just busy" she manages to stammer out.  

"Oh?  With what?" inquires Lady Jayne.  

"With many things, Lady Wetherby.  It's not unheard of for a lady to want to expand her mind" interjects Helena suddenly.  The part of Lucy that didn't nearly collapse with relief, would have jumped at Helena's sudden appearance.  Helena steadies her with a hand at her elbow.  The eyes that were usually filled with such warmth were now aimed at Lady Jayne and looked absolutely deadly.  

"Helena, I didn't know you and your brother were had been invited to this event" commented Jayne as she took a careful step back from Lucy.  

"Clearly.  Although I'm at a loss as to who wasn't invited to this gathering.  Then again you know my brother and I are always interested when someone has something new to show."  

Lady Jayne excused herself and Lucy nearly collapsed into Helena's side.  

"I had no idea she was even there until she said something" exclaimed Lucy.  

"Seems to be her prefered method of approach" murmured Helena as she continued to watch Lady Jayne's retreat.  

"I didn't hear you approach either" notes Lucy.  Helena turns back towards her and tucks a wayward curl back behind Lucy's ear.  Helena chuckled softly.  

"What, and ruin the surprise?"  

Across the room, Mina watched the two from her spot by Jonathan's side.  

* * *

Some time later, the two became intimate and it was wonderful.  There were times, more than a few, when Helena was called away by a friend of hers named William Wolcott, but Lucy didn't mind.  She tried not to compare it to the times Mina would rush off to lectures.  Helena would shake her head at Lucy whenever she finished a book and claimed not to be like Mina.  

"I have no head for facts and lectures" commented Lucy.  

"Oh I beg to differ.  You have a wonderful and very capable mind and to not use it would be a sin.  We have enough women whose only calling is to flower arranging and throwing parties.  I know it's what's expected of you, but you, my dear Lucy, are capable of much more."  Helena would teach Lucy of her inventions and give her more books to read while she was away. 

And then, just as Lucy felt her life was becoming bearable and full of meaning again, something terrible happened.  

There had been a robbery at Helena's cousin's house in Paris and the nanny as well as Helena's daughter Christina had been murdered.  Helena had been away at the time, off with Mr. Wolcott, and had come straight home.  Lucy had met the young girl numerous times and she was as wondrous as her mother with a thirst for knowledge and a smile.  Lucy did her best to be there for Helena during her grief, offering her home as a place to stay, an offer Helena took her up on.  Helena's own home was far too quiet without Christina's light footsteps.  

A few months after the funeral, Helena had left and Lucy had understood.  There were simply too many memories of her daughter here.  They had agreed to stay in touch, and had for quite a while much to Lucy's delight.  

But then the letters stopped coming.  Lucy made amends with Mina and got sucked into the whirlwind that surrounded Mina and Grayson.  

It was this that led to her becoming a vampire.  

* * *

Lucy had been free of her tomb for about eight months now.  The explorers that had found her had been quite clumsy in the handling of her artifacts and their excitement had made them reckless around her withred form.  All it had taken was a drop of blood from a hastily gotten cut, to bring her to life again.  Well, more than a drop.  Fortunate for her but not so much for the young discoverers.  Over the last few months, she had claimed a sizable inheritance, being part of the long lost Westenra bloodline, and had made a life for herself as a historian and consultant of sorts.  

At the moment though, she was on a trip by herself to try and relax.  In a new world where there were constant demands for her attention, she still found it overwhelming and cherished the small trips she took for herself.  Wandering through a market in Marrakech, she was going through a rack full of scarves when there were voices behind her.  

" _Please_ HG?"  

"Claudia, no."  

"Aw, come on!"  

"How exactly would you explain having one to Artie, hmm?"  

"She's right Claud."  

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Jinxy.  We get Artie a stupid fez at the airport and we'll be fine.  

Lucy was bumped from behind as she paid for a beautiful green scarf.  

"Oh dear, I'm sorry--"

"No, it's fine--"

Both voices stopped as their owners stared at each other.  Claudia and Jinx looked on in puzzled silence.  Lucy reached out and gave Helena's shoulder a none to gentle poke.  

"Lucy!" cried Helena as she was brought out of her daze by being pushed off balance.  The young vampire's hair was now black but there was no question, it was Lucy Westenra.  Claudia discreetly brought out her tesla.  

"This isn't possible, you should be dead" whispers Lucy to herself.  

"Now hold on, so should you" argues Helena.  She promptly takes a gentle hold of Lucy's arm, like she had so many times in the past, and turned towards Jinx and Claudia.  "I shall meet you both at the hotel later."  Jinx gave a kind smile and nodded and proceeded to drag a question stammering Claudia behind him.  

"Well," says Helena as she turned back to Lucy, "for this conversation I propose we share a drink.  After you?"  

* * *

Early evening found them still in the same small restaurant they had entered hours ago.  They had reminisced and explained their stories, their troubles adapting to the times, and their travels.  As night fell, they made their way back towards Helena's and coincidently Lucy's hotel.  

"So, black hair now" stated Helena as she wrapped the earlier purchased scarf around Lucy's neck.  

"Mm.  I thought it might be a tad suspicious if I showed up claiming to be a Westenra descendant named 'Lucy' and look exactly like her."  Helena chuckled and adjusted the scarf a bit more.  

"This color suits you.  It brings out your eyes."  

Lucy felt something almost foreign, especially now considering she was a vampire.  She felt herself blush.  She entangled her fingers with Helena's as they made their way inside.  Despite everything and all the time that had past, they both felt a sense of home.  

 


	2. Mina's Point of View

It wasn't that Mina hadn't tried to apologize, it was that Lucy never seemed to be home anymore.  

It had taken only seconds for the weight of what she had said to Lucy to fully sink, her mind still too focused on the shattered expression on Lucy's face before she had run out.  The fact that Jonathan's only comment was that at least this would get them used to being apart before they were married, made Mina want to throw something at his head.  He left only after Mina refused to let him touch her, with muttered words about her being in a better mood later.  She couldn't believe how quickly things had spun out of control.  Yes, Lucy's confession had thrown her for a loop, but she had known Lucy all her life and knew Lucy would never use their friendship that way.  Thinking back, she remembered how she had gotten Lucy to throw her engagement party, which must have been heartbreaking for her.  Still, she had spared no expense and it had been an occasion to be rivaled.  All due to her desire for Mina to be happy.  

Wrapped up in her bed sheets, Mina felt her tears fall, thinking that that was probably the definition of love, putting another's happiness before your own.  And Lucy had always done so without question, even if Mina didn't understand.  How did she repay her?  She not only broke Lucy's heart, but then threw away their years of friendship as if it had all been nothing more than some confidence game on Lucy's part.  Lucy, the only one who truly supported her dream when everyone else merely indulged her and seemed to waiting for her to fail.  Oh how she had to fix this.  

* * *

The first few times she went over to Lucy's home, she was told that Lucy was away, and thought that Lucy was simply using her servants to avoid her.  The third time however, she found she was not the only one looking for the young Westenra.  Lady Jayne of all people was doing her best to seek her out.  

"What business do you have with Lucy?" asks Mina, having never fully trusted the older woman.  

"Simply curious to see how she's fairing.  Given that you are also seeking her out, I would wager not well" commented Lady Jayne before leaving a perplexed Mina on Lucy's doorstep.  Knowing that Lady Jayne must have had something to do with Lucy's sudden confession, made Mina loathe her to an amount she hadn't known she was capable of.  There always seemed to be something behind Lady Jayne's actions, Mina just wasn't sure how it involved Lucy.  Lucy was kind and loyal and wouldn't have confessed her her feelings if they weren't true or only to wreak havoc on Mina's emotions.  Of course this line of thought made her want to cry because she had accused her most cherished friend of just that.  

* * *

Mina's first real glimpse of Lucy had been by chance at the University.  She'd heard Lucy's laugh and had turned towards it, following the sound.  There she had seen Lucy walking with another woman hand and hand, like they used to.  The strong feeling of jealousy surprised her.  As she watched though, she recognized the woman as Helena Wells.  

It would have been easy for Mina to let it all go if Lucy had moved on to some trollop or a gypsy from the bohemian clubs.  Or at least this is what she tells herself.  Then Mina would have known that it meant nothing or could at least hate the other girl.  But this was no mere girl, Mina knew of Helena Wells.  They'd met a few times in the University bookstore and attending open lectures.  Helena was a lovely woman and exceedingly smart.  Sometimes when they sat together in lectures, Helena would whisper and correct the professor's lectures, always being in the know of the latest methods.  Mina found Helena Wells fascinating.  Which was why it seemed to hurt just a bit more that Lucy was spending time with her.  Then, to add salt to the wound, Mina came to a realization.  All these years she had been taking Lucy for granted.  Yes, Lucy had been groomed to be a proper Lady, but she had never been dimwitted by any means.  Lucy would always prefer the latest fashions to Mina's anatomy charts, but she had helped Mina review for all her exams until she probably knew the information as well as Mina did.  Mina watched Lucy and Helena continue on from a distance, the realization that maybe Lucy just hadn't thought herself capable of anything because no one else did, was absolutely crushing.  

* * *

The next time Mina saw Lucy was at one of Grayson's engagements.  Lucy had been skillfully avoiding her all night, but there had been a point when Mina briefly caught her eye.  She could have, should have, gone over to Lucy, but her courage failed her and her mind couldn't think of a single thing to say.  She was standing next to Jonathan as he spoke to Alexander Grayson, when she saw Lady Jayne approach Lucy.  Mina felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards Lucy and it increased tenfold when she saw Lucy nearly choke on her drink in surprise.  Mina was about to excuse herself to rush to her friend's aid when Helena Wells appeared at Lucy's side.  Mina watched as Helena said something that sent Lady Jayne in a hasty retreat.  Mina then watched with a touch of envy as Helena tucked Lucy's hair behind her ear.  It was such a simple gesture and Mina remembered how Lucy used to tend to her in such small ways.  

* * *

Lucy was happy.  Happier that Mina had ever seen her, that much was plain to see.  Her eyes shined brighter and her laugh was light.  Jonathan found it all irritating.  He didn't understand why Mina couldn't just let Lucy go, she would have to once they were married.  Mina had never given him the full story of what had happened, but she was beginning to see him from Lucy's point of view.  As if someone could write off a sister.  But was that all Lucy was?  One didn't normally feel all these emotions towards a sister.  The jealousy and envy she had felt towards Helena, the protectiveness.  The longing.  Mina was so very confused and not even burying herself in her studies could thwart these thoughts.  If Lucy had felt all this, her confession must have felt cathartic up until the point where Mina turned it all to Hell.  

* * *

All the emotions, heartbreak, and confusion didn't matter anymore once Christina Wells was murdered.  

It was such a senseless act of violence, almost unfathomable.  One could almost convince oneself that it couldn't be true, that such a heinous crime couldn't have happened.  It was the type of horror that one would only read of in Penny Dreadfuls, a fantasy, not something that a person, one of flesh and blood, was actually capable of.  You could almost believe it was all a lie until you saw Helena Wells.  The woman seemed to be a shadow of her former self, her grief weighing her down.  Lucy seemed to be the only thing holding her together.  In Lucy's usual selfless manner, she put another's priorities above her own.  It was impossible for Mina to feel any sort of jealousy amid such sadness.  If anything, she knew Helena was in good hands.  Lucy would know what to do in terms of society but also in privacy and would be there for Helena in whatever way she needed.  

* * *

Some time after the funeral, Helena left.  Mina struggled with waiting a suitable time before approaching her friend again.  Lucy welcomed her with open arms and the two made amends, much to both Jonathan and Grayson's displeasure.  

Although had she known that bringing Lucy back into the fold of all her drama with Alexander Grayson, and how he and Lady Jayne would use her as a pawn now that Helena was gone, she would have left Lucy well enough alone.  

Because Mina loved Lucy and the absolute _last_ thing she would ever wish on her was Lucy becoming a vampire.  

 


	3. It Wasn't That Simple

-2013-

Not wanting to say goodbye so soon after finding her, HG invited Lucy back to the bed and breakfast with the rest of the team.  Fortunately, Lucy traveled light and it wasn't more than one suitcase and a carry on bag to deal with.  Introductions were made and Helena sent a request to the Regents to allow Lucy to be her one person.  To a certain extent, it was merely a formality since Lucy had had an inkling that Helena had been an agent in the past.  No one seemed to care that Lucy was a vampire.  Well, all except for Pete who demanded to know how much of the vampires history from his black and white film collection were true.  Myka had noticed the simple silver ring on Lucy's hand, something about it striking her as familiar.  It turned out that Lucy was in possession of not one but two artifacts.  The ring allowed her to be in sunlight and a seemingly simple leather band tied around her ankle controlled her bloodlust.  Artie's only concern had been how it was that Lucy was feeding, but due to the movie industries fascination with vampires, Lucy assured him that she was able to procure blood from blood banks easily enough.  

While Myka and Claudia went off to research the two artifacts and verify their status as part of the warehouse, Lucy was left alone with Helena on the patio.  

"I remember that" remarked Lucy as she pointed towards Helena's locket.  Pulling the necklace from around her neck, Helena gently passed it to her.  Upon seeing Christina's photo inside, a heavy sense of guilt filled her chest.  

"He's dead, just so you know.  Alexander Grayson or Vlad, whatever you wish to call him.  I am so sorry about Christina.  I hope it comes as some comfort though knowing that the one responsible is dead" said Lucy with a heavy sigh.  Helena carefully set down her tea cup and placed her hand under Lucy's chin to draw her eyes to hers.  Neither noticed Myka and Claudia's return.  

"Lucy, I caught the men who hurt her and disposed of them myself."  Claudia and Myka both winced at the work disposed.  The way Warehouse records put it, to say that that was putting it nicely was an understatement.  Helena was a woman of words and the fact that she didn't simply use the word "killed" left a lot to the imagination.  

"Hey, um, HG?  The Regents approved your request.  To have Lucy be your one person, I mean" says Claudia carefully.  She's not sure she wants to hear more about whatever had happened.  She still remembers Helena's words from when HG first told her her daughter had been murdered.  _"No What I did to those men, after I tracked them down? **That's** the worst pain you can experience._ "  Just remembering it sends a shiver down Claudia's spine.  

But Helena merely waved at them to sit down, and gave Lucy a quick explanation as to what the warehouse did.  Some of which she was willing to bet Lucy already knew due to her frequent trips with William Wolcott to place all over the globe, back in the day.  At those times Lucy would make sure to drop in on Christina and play with her in her mother's absence.  Helena's focus however was on what Lucy had been talking about and as far as she was concerned everything else could wait.  

"Lucy, what were you talking about?" asks Helena very carefully.  

"I'm guessing you worked for the Warehouse back then too?" asks Lucy, just to be sure.  Helena nods.  There had always been a suspicion that Alexander Grayson had come into possession of an artifact to get his spectacular machine to work.  Helena and William were tasked with finding it for quite some time.  

"Helena, Christina's death was more than a simple robbery gone wrong."  

* * *

Alexander Grayson had noticed Lucy's distrust of him and seeing as how she had Mina's ear, had to do something about it.  At one of his engagements he had noted Lucy's absence from her usual post at Mina's side and had felt a sense of relief.  It was short lived however since later he found her with Helena Wells in a far corner.  Helena Wells was a woman that had come to his notice during his work.  

There had been a number of people trying to get the upper hand and discover the secrets to his wireless energy.  He recognized Helena Wells as one of the ones doing the snooping.  What he couldn't be sure of was whether or not she was simply from a competitor or The Order  Either way, she'd come remarkably close to discovering his secret not once, but twice, leaving him no choice but to deal with her.  Before making a move on the woman however, he took his time doing research.  He had Renfield track her for days.  It seemed almost too perfect that she should spend so much time with the young Lady Westenra.  In fact his initial plan had been to kill two birds with one stone, but Renfield informed him that Wells was to travel to Paris soon, but Westenra would be staying behind.  No matter, he would deal with her soon enough.  For the moment though his focus was Wells.  He was tired of being hunted and decided not only to stop it, but to send a message as well.  

There was no way to know, he tells himself afterwards.  He almost believes it, but he can taste the bile in his mouth from the way his stomach turns at the report of events.  Many glasses are shattered in his anger fueled rage as he tears across the house.  Renfield keeps others back, but Alexander can't even bear to look his servant in the eye for the shame.  

A child.  If only he'd done a day's more research.  He had hired the most vicious thugs he could find, the sort that feed on violence.  They were to make a spectacle of Helena Wells's death.  A sign that no one would get in the way of his business.  Instead the thugs had entered and found only a maid and young girl, but had not hesitated in their orders.  

Alexander had watched the funeral from the rooftops, his shame keeping him from approaching Helena.  He also couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, knowing that he was the cause.  The usually vibrant mother had turned in on herself.  Her skin had taken a pale hue that he normally only saw on the victims he drained of blood and her eyes seemed distant and hollow.  

But what was done was done.  Wells left soon after, which rid him of one problem but his troubles with Lucy Westenra were far from over.  

* * *

-2013-

Helena sat still, her mind still trying to wrap around everything.  She slowly turned towards Myka and Claudia.  

"If you two would be so kind as to inform Artie what we have learned, I don't feel---" starts Helena slowly.  Myka gets up and places a hand on Helena's shoulder.  

"Take all the time you need.  We'll take care of Artie and Mrs. Frederic" assures the agent before leaving the patio with Claudia once more.  Lucy gets up to leave Helena time to grieve on her own but is stopped when Helena grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto the seat next to her.  It is only then that Helena becomes aware of the tears streaming down Lucy's face.  

"Helena, I am so very sorry.  If I had left you alone or at least had the decency not to drag you into my affairs..."  Helena gently placed her fingers on Lucy's lips to quiet her.  

"It was never your fault dearest.  We were investigating the presence of artifacts.  Someone discovering wireless energy?  It was exactly the type of event that artifacts seemed to stem from.  I researched it once I became de-bronzed and it turns out that one of his gauges was an artifact.  It channeled all the love he had for his long dead wife.  Not your Mina Murray, his wife of ages before."  If nothing else she wanted Lucy to know that her friend was innocent of being and unknowing trigger.  "He couldn't separate his past from whatever was happening then, and all that got transferred in to an output gauge on his device.  It appears to be the reason his machine was so tempermental, never quite working without something exploding.  Much like himself.  But let me make this clear to you" whispers Helena as she gently wipes the tears from Lucy's cheeks.  "You were never at fault.  Whether or not I had met you, I still worked for the Warehouse and still would have been searching for that artifact."  Lucy nodded and then wrapped her arms around Helena as she broke down into sobs.  Helena clutched at her and rested her head against Lucy's shoulder as she held her locket in her palm.  Lucy simply held on and rubbed at her back as she had all those years before.  

Claudia and Myka returned sometime later only to be stopped by Jinx, who was closing the patio doors.  Both could still hear Helena's heart wrenching sobs.  Helena had told them all of her daughter, share a few memories, as well as nightmares, but none of them had ever seen her break down like this.  This....this pain was still so raw and it hurt to be in the presence of it.  Claudia wrapped her arms around herself tightly, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.  The only thing she could think to do was to keep her new family close to her.  Maybe that's what HG needed too.  

* * *

"You're certain he's dead?" asks Helena once she recovered for the most part from sobbing.  She's still leaning on Lucy and feels more than sees her nod.  

"Yes, I am sure.  I was there when he was beheaded.  By Lady Jayne, I'm afraid, I did wish to do the deed myself.  It was all rather chaotic.  Mina had ended her engagement with Harker and had been told of her past with Alexander, or at least told of who she used to be.  SHe admitted that she did feel a connection to him, but that wasn't her.  She was Mina Murray.  Mina told him that despite any feelings she had for him, it had been revealed the level of violence and death it had taken to bring them together and that was all she associated with him now.  Grayson seemed to come undone right before our eyes.  Me pleaded and told Mina he had done it all only to get back to her side once more.  Mina then pointed out that he had turned me into a vampire.  He explained that that was due to the fact that I had hurt her.  I had.  I had allowed myself to become Lady Jayne's unwilling pawn once more in your absence and somehow that led me to sleeping with Harker while he and Mina were still engaged."  Helena said nothing but Lucy's own shame at her betrayal was more than enough to still cause her pain when she thought about it all these hundreds of years later.  

"However, Mina said it wasn't the first time.  That we had grown up together and girls hurt each other all the time.  We were never actually all that bad, but Mina was making a point.  Yes, I had done something awful but I was still her oldest and dearest friend and he had taken that from her.  Honestly, I think Mina was only so forgiving because she was no longer in love with Jonathan anymore.  Jonathan had shown his true colors and was embarrassed by Mina's ambition and still wanted a proper wife, not a doctor.  

Anyway, Grayson continued to plead, promising to see that she became a doctor, that he'd buy there hospital if it came to it.  He might as well have slapped her.  Mina was smart and she only wanted to become a doctor on her own merit.  It also didn't help matters that the entire time he was pleading, he was calling her Ilona.  Mina snapped and screamed that her name was Mina Murray and that she did not love him.  He lost it then and lunged for her.  I had been in the shadows after telling Mina she could face him alone, but that I had to be there.  Sweet Mina didn't think he would harm her, seeing how much he loved her, but I knew.  Still, he was the one who sired me and I was still only a fledgling, not used to my new abilities of strength and speed like he was.  I managed to keep him from Mina but when his focus turned to me, I was no match.  However Lady Jayne had revealed herself to be a part of The Order and persuaded us to let her come as well.  Using her twin blades she sliced his head off while I did my best to hold him.  I was very weak at this point but refused to feed on Mina when she offered.  I saw to it that we burned his head in one place but burned his body elsewhere and scattered the ashes in the river.  It was the only way to ensure that he couldn't heal and regenerate somehow.  After everything, Mina needed time and I understood.  I could see how it would be hard to move past with a constant reminder like a vampire lurking around.  So I used that time to search for you.  To let you know."  Helena squeezed Lucy's hands and gently kissed her forehead.  

"Thank you for that."  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue???


	4. Of Novels and Myths

Myka waits in the hallway, shifting on her feet, suddenly unsure.  

"She has promised not to bite, you know" teases Helena as she squeezes Myka's shoulders in reassurance.  Myka nods with a gulp and tightens her hold on her precious book.  Taking a deep breath, she enters the living room.  

It's been two weeks since the revelation about Christina's death.  Myka sees Lucy on the couch, surrounded by journals and maps and other scraps of paper.  Lucy looks up at the sudden appearance of company.  

"I hope I'm not interrupting" hesitates Mkya, only to have Lucy shake her head at her.  

"I could use a break I think.  I have surrounded myself with tales of my travels and am trying to compile them into a book.  The only question is where to begin..." explains Lucy as she takes in the mess surrounding her.  Then she turns back to Myka, waiting for whatever she came to ask.  Myka shakes her head in order to clear her thoughts.  

"Sorry, sorry, I suppose I'm still getting used to you being real.  You see my father owns a bookstore and he spent years tracking down editions of the classics for me and gave them to me as I was growing up.  I got Dracula when I was thirteen... and here you are.... straight out of Bram Stoker's novel.  

"Oh how I hated that man" mutters Lucy with a glance down past her notes.  Myka holds her novel protectively to her chest.  

"Have you read it?" asks Myka.  Lucy shakes her head in the negative.  

"Never could bring myself to read it.  All I know is that Harker, that is Jonathan Harker, sold Mina's diary to that Irish writer when he got desperate for money.  I understand he quotes from some of her writings in his book.  I- I couldn't bare to read what she thought of me... not after I betrayed her so completely."  But this time it's Myka who shakes her head.  

"She clearly loves you, it's clear from her writings."  Lucy nods at this, but there's a sadness to her smile.  

"Just not in the way that I wished- which is the other reason I had to leave.  I couldn't stay with her, it hurt too much and wasn't fair to her."  

"I have to say, you're much different from how you're described in the book, at least from other people's descriptions.  Truth be told, I think Mina was a little in love with you too"  Myka flips to a page previously marked with a bookmark.  

" ' _Lucy is asleep and breathing softly.  She has more color in her cheeks than usual and looks, oh, so sweet.  If Mr.  Holmwood fell in love with her seeing her in the drawing room, I wonder what he would say if he saw her now.' Mina Murray's journal, August 8, 11 o'clock pm_.  That's from chapter eight" says Myka as she closes the volume.  She looks up to see tears in Lucy's eyes.  Lucy takes a deep breath and Myka watches as the vampire gathers herself.  

"Thank you for that Myka.  I may have to borrow a copy of the book from the library at some point."  

"You could always borrow mine" says Myka quickly, although she hesitates with the book in her grasp.  Lucy shakes her head.  

"No, you've entrusted your own memories into that copy."  With a heavy sigh, Lucy turns to see Helena waiting in the hallway.  "But that's not what you really came to ask, is it?"  

Myka settles down into a nearby chair.  

"My first year here at the Warehouse, I learned that Alice from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland was a real girl who travels through mirrors.  What I want to know, is on your travels, how many other classic characters did you encounter?"  

Lucy leans back as Helena settles herself on to the the arm of Myka's chair and they settled in for the evening.


	5. Lady Jayne's Second Blade

Lucy was fitting in rather well.  She was working on compiling her stories into some sort of order while the agents went on their artifact retrievals.  When they were back, Claudia would help Lucy by showing her faster ways to get her work done.  As much as Lucy loved pen and ink, this was a digital age where she had to learn to type.  Although, Claudia had set her up with some custom handwriting recognition program which helped speed things up immensely.  With Myka, she would discuss history and she would help Pete develop a love of black and white film.  With Steve, she would meditate, finding it helpful to control her vampire impulses and with Leena she would talk about different energies and auras.  With Helena she would trade tales of her travels and occasionally have lessons in modernity.  

 

Which is why it hurt all the more when she suddenly vanished.  

 

The group was in Berlin, hunting down an artifact that was making the user kill people.  An artifact that Claudia's research would come to identify as Lady Jayne's second blade.  Claudia uses the Farnsworth to contact Leena to see if Lucy has any insight, only to find Lucy and her belongings gone.  Puzzled, Claudia tries Lucy's cell, which Leena answered, reporting that it had been kicked under the desk in her room.  The group took her loss hard, but it was felt harshest by Helena.  

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Helena into the Farnsworth.  

"Gone HG, no forwarding address, no note, no nothing.  You'll have to find this artifact without her help" barks Artie before ending the call.  Helena felt stung.  Her friend had abandoned her without a word- no phone message or note at the front desk, nothing.  After a century apart and the sheer luck of having found each other again, Helena couldn't believe that Lucy would just disappear.  Helena had her new family and loved them very much, but with Lucy she felt a sense of home.  Something from a shared era that despite all of her new family's efforts, they just couldn't quite fill.  

Those feelings were put on hold though when the current owner of the artifact tracked them to the hotel.  Upon seeing the man identified as Quentin Hawkins wielding the blade in the lobby, Steve pulled the fire alarm and with Helena's help managed to get all the other guests out of the lobby.  Myka and Pete were trapped in the elevator, which meant it was down to Claudia to corral the guy and weapon.  When the fire alarm rang, it locked Steve and HG inside the gift shop.  Quentin was on a mission to rid the earth of demons.  

Suddenly, everything became clear to Helena.   _It wasn't them he had been tracking_.  They could only watch in horror as Quentin closed in on Claudia, the weapon somehow deflecting the Tesla's blasts.  HG and Steve almost had the door open and were running to help.  

But then Lucy was there.  

Lucy raced in with her vampire given speed, putting herself between Quentin and Claudia, shoving him back with her extra strength before he brought the blade down on the young agent.  

The man all but flew backwards into the hard marble wall, but before Steve could get a good grip on his arm, he flung the blade at Claudia.  Helena shot the man with her Tesla while Steve spun to check on Claudia. The blade hadn't hit the young agent due to Lucy shielding her with her body.  The blade was now lodged where Lucy's left shoulder met her neck, which Claudia was frantically trying to stop the bleeding.  By this time Pete and Myka had gotten free as well and caught Lucy just as she was about to collapse.  Myka quickly removed the blade and stuck it in a bag while Claudia continued to apply pressure to the wound.  

Pete and Steve were left to deal with Quentin and the hotel staff while Claudia, Helena, and Myka escorted Lucy back towards their rooms.  Inside, Myka raced for their frequently used first aid kit.  Sitting at the edge of the tub, Helena stitched up the wound with Claudia's help as Myka updated Artie with the Farnsworth.  

"I thought you vampires healed fast" commented Claudia as she winced along with Lucy at every stitch.  

"Not from a weapon that was used to hunt and kill vampires, darling" remarks Helena.  Myka rejoined them just as Helena finished the last stitch.  

"You knew" says Helena as she washes her hands.  Lucy flinches at her pointed stare in the mirror but nods.  

"I didn't know it was an artifact, much less the one you all went after, how could I?  But I did know where it was.  I have a vested interest in knowing it's whereabouts."  

"You panicked and fled" responds Helena darkly.  

"Not permanently, but don't you see?  I couldn't let him  track me to your Warehouse."  

"And what exactly was your plan once he caught up with you, Lucy?" asks Helena with a reproachful glare.  Claudia and Myka give Lucy a look of pity from behind HG.  Much like Claudia did when she was on the receiving end, Lucy felt like a small child being scolded.  

"I didn't think that far ahead.  I planned on calling you once I had the individual either trapped or isolated-"  

"With your phone back at the Bnb?" ask Helena with a raised eyebrow.  

"I didn't realize that was missing until much later."  Helena gives a deep sigh and caresses Lucy's cheek.  

"That came far too close to you being beheaded for my liking" remarks Helena as she gently applies a bandage.  

"Um, beheaded?" asks Claudia with an audible gulp.  

"It is what the blade was originally used for, my dear" explained Lucy.  

* * *

On the plane ride home, Steve was doing his best to ignore Pete's snoring and Claudia is looking at a collection of Lucy's photos as Lucy slept next to her.  Myka and Helena were seated across the aisle.  

"You didn't think she was coming back" stated Myka, having become very skilled at reading Helena.  

"No.  A part of me knew Lucy would never do that.  That there had to be a reason.  But the other part of me was cursing myself for not seeing it coming."  

"Helena-"

"Everything I once knew is gone Myka.  It just... seemed fitting that the last bit of home should disappear as well.  Now I just feel ashamed for ever thinking that of her."  Myka set her hand on top of Helena's and gave it a squeeze.  

"You two were close?"  

"I did tell you that many of my lovers were women" remarked Helena with a wistful smile.  "I knew Lucy back when Christina was alive.  I liked taking Christina to do new things, but Lucy had a gift for finding things that never would have occurred to me.  Sometimes Lucy would take me to  a Bohemian club she liked.  Lucy had made friends with some of the Gypsies there.  We wound up going back to their camp.  Christina had so much fun that day, dancing and and playing with the children there.  You see some of the local stores and vendors refused to sell to the Gypsies, so Lucy would buy the items they needed for them.  

"But they had to know she was giving it to them" said Myka.  

"Mm, but the Westenra's were a well known family.  To not sell to her might mean her parents might pull their business as well.  Being seen denying service to a proper Lady without a reason was a good way to get your store blacklisted by everyone.  

Lucy... helped me through Christina's death.  If not for Lucy, I don't think there would have been a funeral.  I was too caught up in my grief and want for vengeance.  I can't help but think if I had stayed, things would have been different.  I wouldn't have been bronzed and she wouldn't have been turned into a vampire.  Instead I abandoned her and went searching the Warehouse for a way to bring Christina back.  Lucy was so understanding of it all and we kept in touch by post for a while.  But then I abandoned that as well.  I suppose that's why I felt it was Lucy's turn to abandon me."  Myka squeezed her hand again.  

"If you had stayed... If none of the events had happened, then neither one of you would be with us now" said Myka.  Helena smiled and squeezed Myka's hand back.  

"Things did turn out for the best.  For all of us."  

 


	6. Lessons in Self Defense

Following the Berlin incident, it was decided that if Claudia was going to be going into the field she had to undergo some self defense training. Artie whole heartedly agreed and signed the agents up to train her.

"Couldn't Lucy? I mean these guys have artifacts to snag, bag, and tag..." says Claudia, her eyes skirting over towards the writer, well the other British writer in the room. Lucy gives her a small smile. Helena notes the look and can't help but chime in.

"I understand that you may have acquired some new moves since Christina's old fencing lessons."

"You took fencing lessons with a kid?" asks Pete around a mouthful of cookie.

"Two for the price of one, Mr. Latimer" explains Lucy with a shrug.

"Ah, and what's wrong with learning from someone from this century? Pete and Myka are former Secret Service and Jinks former ATF" argues Artie.

"Do we even know how or why the Tesla didn't work against Lady Jayne's blade?" asks Jinks.

"If I could hazard a guess, I think one supernatural element working against another sort of canceled each other out" explains Lucy. She watches as the family continues to argue, it fading into a dull roar and pulling a smile on her face as she retreats into her thoughts.

 

Lucy remembers learning the basics of fencing with Christina. It made following the matches at the club easier.

The club... where she once went with Mina and her Mother. If she's pressed, she remembers Harker being there too. She remembers a match in particular where she had placed all her wager ribbons on Alistair to win. Only to have him lose spectacularly against Lord Davenport's son, Daniel, the reigning champion.

Smiling to herself, Lucy recalls another incident at the club rather fondly. Alistair had been competing for her attention yet again. She had broken things off with him rather suddenly at Lady Jayne's encouragement that she pursue Mina. This was some time after that, months actually but he still refused to let her go. From his point of view, their situation, their deal had been perfect. No one would suspect either one of them of being gay. However, now that was the secret that least concerned her. But if Helena G. Wells had taught her anything, it was to be true to herself, so that was what she was going to try and do.

So, in an admittedly petty and impulsive way of letting Alistair know she had moved on, she placed her bet of three 40 pound in ribbons on his opponent. One childish act deserves another, so Alistair sneered at her as he put on his fencing helmet, prompting Lucy to pull his masked opponent over for a good luck kiss.

She watched as both fighters went at it, each armed with two blades. When her champion lost a blade she watched as they stole a blade from Alistair and then bashed him in the jaw with the handle of it before leveling the two blades at his throat, ending the match. Alistair marched back up to her, indignant.

"What the hell was that?  What's your name? I ought to have you thrown out!" barked Alistair, his temper getting the better of him. To Lucy's shock, the opponent removed their helmet to reveal that she was a woman.

"Catriona Hartdegen. And strictly speaking, I wouldn't categorize that as cheating. More as...creative improvisation to assure victory, which is, as you know, rather the point." The woman with a reddish hair bob then turned to Lucy. "I do hope you're not disappointed-."

"Well, how could I be, you won after all" answered Lucy with her most winning smile as she fiddles with one of the ribbons on her champion's arm. She didn't even notice Alistair's glaring at her as she invited her champion out for tea.

 

"Lucy, Lucy? Where did you go just now?" asks Claudia. Lucy shakes her head back to the present only to discover the group staring at her.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was lost in thought. What was the question?"

"Would you be willing to help me teach Claudia self defense?" asks Helena. Immediately Lucy agrees, willing to have any excuse to procrastinate on writing her book.

* * *

"Can I ask why fencing, or is that rude?" asks Claudia "I mean no offense Lucy but if someone attacks me with a sword, I have a feeling I'll just Indiana Jones it." She's met with blank stares from both HG and Lucy. "I mean I'd just Tesla them" clarifies the young agent.

"Ah, but that didn't work out too well in Berlin, did it?" asks HG with her hands stuffed in her pockets. They'd been training for only twenty minutes but Helena felt pressed for time. It did not sit well with her how close both Claudia and Lucy had come in Berlin.

Pete however, was bored. He was ready to watch two British ladies teach Claudia kick ass, not fiddle around with an Epee.

"You know, are we sure it's okay for you two to be her teachers? I mean after all, one of you nearly blew up the world..." remarks Pete. Which is met with glares all around. Which is fine, Pete's only concern is that Lucy knows that HG's past. He supposed what bugged him is that they didn't really know any of Lucy's past.

Lucy turns towards Helena with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have... been struck with so much grief at losing Christina.... that I almost blew up the world..." explains Helena with a bashful shrug. To Pete's surprise, Lucy merely gives this information a nod of understanding.

"Wait, that's all? You find out that you almost didn't have a world to come back to, and all you do is nod?" asks Pete.

"We have been brutalized with loss, Mr. Latimer. It has made us brutal in return. Or at least very protective of those in our lives" explains Lucy, looking at Claudia, her hand tightening on her epee.

"As for why fencing, there's the blade-" starts Myka.

"You mean the one in a million artifact find? The one blade that the Tesla can't stop? Snagged, bagged, and tagged. See ya!" counters Claudia with a little wave in the air.

"So what are you going to do if there are force fields or barriers?" argues Myka.

"Or if Mr. Jinks has the Tesla?" adds Lucy. "No, the baton is collapsible and portable and can handle what the Tesla can't. Fencing is elegant and precise as well as fast." Claudia nods her head in defeat.

"Alright, alright... show me my stance again?" asks the young agent. Lucy moves behind her and places her hands on Claudia's hips. "First of all it's called En Garde. Second, your knees should be right over your toes, like this" says Lucy as she maneuvers Claudia into position.

"How'd you get to know so much about all this stuff?" asks Pete. Lucy gives him a curious look. "I can't imagine that there were a lot of women causing sword fights back in Victorian era" he continues with a shrug. Lucy blushes, which catches everyone's attention. "Oooohh! That means there's a story! There is a story, isn't there?" asks Pete and Claudia. Lucy's blush begins to deepen.

"It's all Mr. Wolcott's fault" pouts Lucy, before settling down on a stool. "Following your being bronzed and my attempts to find you, he set me on a mission of sorts. To put me out of the way, you see. I became the apprentice to Ferdinand Lyle, an Egyptologist and expert in dead languages and ancient history.

"That's who taught you?" asks Pete.

"No, no, he introduced me to her. That's how I met her" begins Lucy. Helena then raises an eyebrow but smiles as she pokes fun at the other woman.

"Moved on from me rather quickly I see..." Lucy's blush deepens even further.

"Actually no, this was about two years after your last letter. I believe this was William's effort to help me move on. I take it he was tired of bumping into me on artifact finds. I was searching for you and popping up in all the wrong places. Not that I couldn't handle myself, but it was probably a little tedious for him. Anyway, her name was Catriona Hartdegen. She was a Thanatologist-"

"You made up that word" interrupts Claudia. Lucy laughs.

"A thanatologist? Really?" asks Helena.

"A thanatologist was a very real thing, perhaps it still is. They focused on the study of death and it's associated rituals. She was also a historian, knowledgeable in areas others would dismiss as myth or folklore."

"And she wasn't a Warehouse agent?" jokes Myka.

"No, but she was skilled in both firearms and knives as well as the saber. She taught me all she knew.... in many areas. And yes Pete, before you ask, we were lovers."

"KNEW IT!" exclaims Pete with a fist bump to the air.

"Darling, please tell me this tale does not end with you being her test subject!" cries out Helena, suddenly standing up from her perch on Myka's chair.

"It was of my own free will! As for why, it wasn't as if Vlad set me on my way with an instruction manual as to how to be a vampire!" Noticing that all eye were on her, Lucy shook her head. "On with the lesson then. And don't worry Pete. Lesson two involves you teaching her grappling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fencing scene inspired by Penny Dreadful S03E06
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV_ijiQ8gZ8


	7. Possessions in Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie and Ms Frederic discuss the artifacts in Lucy's possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG HUMONGOUS AND HUGE Thank you to tuataracda123 and greenembers on tumblr for helping to come up with the artifacts histories and effects!!!

Artie had been in a meeting with the Regents all morning. While the team was doing their best to act busy, they were all on edge. The moment Artie walks through the door of the Warehouse , he's assaulted with questions from all sides.

"What did the Regents want?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Did we screw something up?"

"Does Leena have cookies?" asks Pete. That brings the inquisition to a pause as Myka slaps Pete's arm and Helena and Claudia both roll their eyes. Jinks simply shakes his head.

"Artie-"

"If everyone could please just shut up for a moment?!" exclaims Artie as he waves his hands to disperse the tight huddle around him.

"Well hurry up and dish old man, What's wrong?" blurts Claudia.

"Nothing, nothing! We're all fine, the Warehouse is fine. It's our vampiric companion-"

"Lucy? Whatever could they want with her?" asks HG as she crosses her arms.

"Not her exactly, more along the lines of the artifacts in her possession. The Regents would like us to document them and their background" responds Artie as he searches his desk for an empty notebook, he knows he has one somewhere unless Claudia has taken it for more of her doodling.

"What's the part you're leaving out?" pesters Jinks as he moves to stand in Artie's way. Artie glares at him from beneath his bushy eyebrows.

"We.... may have to take them from her" finishes Myka slowly, anticipating Artie's response. His glare then shifts to her.

"Artie, we couldn't possibly! She relies on them to survive!" protests HG.

"All right, look. Nothing has been decided yet. We're just going to talk to her for now. Jinks, you'll be meeting with me and Leena in the BnB, Claudia and HG, you have inventory to do, and AH! Myka and Pete you have a back log of reports that need to be dealt with! No arguments" barks Artie as he scoops up a few more things and then makes his way back through the door. 

* * *

Artie and Steve find Lucy back at the BnB, curled up with a laptop in the parlor. Her concentration is only broken when Leena enters the room with a tray of tea and cookies. Steve settles himself into a chair as Artie gets out his files and notebook. Lucy has her feet tucked beneath her and is chewing her bottom lip nervously and has her hand poised to click.

"Playing a game?" ventures Steve as he shifts his attention from Artie.

"Hardly, Claudia set me up with an online auction. Apparently it's how you guys sometime pick up artifacts. In my case it's how I reclaim family heirlooms.

"Really like what?" asks Leena as she pours the others cups of tea.

"An old ring.... What's going on?" asks Lucy as she darts her eyes between the people circling her.

"What makes you think something is up?" asks Steve, failing miserably at acting nonchalant.

"Well not only is it not tea time, but Leena has made us a pot of her best tea, not our regular brew. So I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"We simply need to discuss the artifacts in your possession" announces Ms Frederic as she enters the room. Steve does his best to contain his startled jump response. He had assumed it would just be the four of them.

"You mean to take them from me" states Lucy.

"Not unless we have to. However, experience has taught us that all artifacts, no matter what their intended purpose, have a downside. What we wish to address is if you ever experienced any odd side effects" explains Ms Frederic.

"For starters you have one of the bands of Anubis and a ring that help you?" begins Artie with a flourish of a notebook. Lucy accepts a cup of tea from Leena hesitantly as she gauges the people around her. "How did you come across this item. Surely you came across it before the age of online auctions" says Artie as he adjusts his glasses.

"I feel like this is more of an inquiry into my past rather than just a friendly chat..." says Lucy carefully as she observes the files sitting in Steve's lap. She leans forward and nimbly snatches the files.

"Had Claudia do some digging, did we?" asks Lucy as she flips through the pages. Artie snatches the files back.

"Back to the question at hand- " starts Ms Frederic.

"I came across the leather band during one of Mr Ferdinand Lyle's expeditions."

"Ferdinand Lyle the explorer?"

"Amongst other things. He was an Egyptologist with an understanding of dead languages and ancient history. I became his assistant for some time."

"How?" asks Leena. No one notices as Helena enters the back of the room and makes herself comfortable leaning against the back wall.

"I had been trying to find Helena for a few years, to tell her of Vlad's death. I was popping up in all the wrong places for Agent Wolcott and making a mess out of things. So he got me a job with a colleague of his."

"Did Agent William Wolcott know that you kept one of the artifacts?" asks Ms Frederic.

"It was more of an unspoken argreement. He took possession of the remaining three bands. Did you look into them?" asks Lucy.

"Yes, our records show that it was used in by a midwife to try and cure a child of bloodlust. The child they were used on was said to have been the child of Anubis, raised by jackals. It made the boy a person of prominence but for him to take his place he would have to be cured of his fits of blood rage. The bands were used to restrain the boy during a ritual to cure him of his bloodlust. The downside however is that it instills a vampiric thirst for blood in the user. Obviously not a problem for you" states Artie as he ends it with a look over his glasses at Lucy.

"I am capable of containing myself without it but I'd rather not take the chance.

"The other item of interest is your ring" explains Ms Frederic as she points to the item on Lucy's hand. Lucy twirls the simple ring on her finger, remembering the woman who gave it to her.

"We came across it in the market. It has no real value, a simple steel ring. I had been limited in my movements to dusk and nightly maneuvers. Catriona found the ring and had it enchanted by a witch."

"A witch?" asks Artie dubiously. Lucy levels him with a gaze that Artie will admit to no one, makes him shudder.

"Well let's see shall we? You have Alice in her Wonderland mirror, I have met the wolf man. And for some reason a witch is beyond the realm of possibility?" Lucy snorts at the notion before returning her attention to the auction for a moment. Glancing at her screen she makes a series of clicks and closes the lid of her laptop.

"Success?" asks Steve. Lucy nods and gives him a small but genuine smile.

"What makes this item so cherished?" asks Ms Frederic. Lucy regards the woman with beehive hair for a moment before answering.

"Catriona gave it to me-"

"We've established that" interrupts Artie tersely.

"She gave it to me when we established that I could be trusted with my abilities."

"What had you been doing during the evenings?" asks Ms Frederic.

"I did my best to take care of my patch"

"I thought there weren't female officers back then?" asks Steve.

"There weren't but that didn't stop me from taking care of the Bethnal Green rapist."

"And that was a decision for you to make, was it?" asks Artie as he removes his glasses and rubs at his forehead.

"It was on my patch and he took the life of a friend of mine. Honoria Barbary was a sweet young girl and didn't deserve what he did to her. No one does. The police weren't making any headway on the case and she was his fifth victim" states Lucy. "Before that I had been hunting for Jack the Ripper."

"Oh! Helena caught him! He had been using an artifact" interjects Leena eagerly. Lucy gives a her a smile. It sounded just like the kind of crime Helena would foil.

"Anyway the ring was given to me once I proved to Catriona that I could contain my bloodlust. I'd been working for Mr. Lyle for three years now and had been using the leather band for two years. It was also a sign in our relationship that I would do her no harm, intentionally or otherwise. The ring gives me the ability to walk in sunlight."

"Side effects?" prompts Artie.

"If I remove it sunlight becomes a factor again obviously, but my bones begin to break."

"Just all over or-" asks Steve hesitantly.

"It starts with the fingers on my ring hand and then extends up my arm and so forth."

"But you self heal, right?" asks Leena out of concern.

"Mmm. But it's still very painful and in the midst of a fight, very inconvenient. So to put it another way, I won't be parting with the ring anytime soon seeing as how the bone breaking only lasts as long as one has been wearing it" explains Lucy as she nervously fidgets with the ring in question.

"One last thing. This ring you just snagged online through the auction?" asks Artie. Lucy sits up straighter and grips her laptop protectively.

"What of it?"

"What hold does it have on you?" asks Artie pointedly. Steve sees Lucy fidget nervously for the first time, her body giving away the fact that she's gauging which lie to use. Suddenly, Steve understands his role here. Lucy looks over at him, perhaps just to gather her thoughts, and he shakes his head no. Don't even try it, he says with a look.

"Ms Westenra?" pushes Ms Frederic. It's only then that Lucy notices Helena standing against the back wall, over Ms Frederic's right shoulder. So Lucy closes her eyes and sighs before answering. Leena had followed Lucy's gaze and had noticed HG as well.

"The ring was my mother's and it holds no power over anyone except me" begins Lucy, her answers directed at Helena rather than the group.

"How exactly did your mother pass, if I may ask" pushes Ms Frederic, feeling that there was something there.

"I killed her. She was my first kill." Lucy takes a deep breath before continuing. "He had attacked me while I was in the tub-"

"Who" whispers Steve, not wanting to interrupt but wanting to know who.

"You would call him Dracula. I knew him as Alexander Grayson at the time. I was attempting to wash away my sin of sleeping with Harker at the time soaking in the tub. I don't know how he got in, but I remember his words as he held me in a choke hold with his wrist covering my mouth to prevent my screaming. He said: _If you insist on behaving like a monster, then I'm going to make you into one_. Then he bit my neck and then forced me to drink his blood. That night he turned me into a monster like himself. It was no less than what I deserved for how I treated Mina. Two days later, I was still confined to bed, undergoing my transition. I couldn't stand the sunlight and had eaten nothing. Mother was ready to call for a doctor but I managed to convince her not to, that all I needed was rest for my headache. I made her promise me that she wouldn't call the doctor and she did so long as I was well by tomorrow. She cared for me so well, but I feel that even then some part of my vampire mind was plotting her demise. She sat next to my bed, caring for me, me unable to keep even the broth that they made me down. But all the time she sat there, caring for me, lovingly looking after me, all I could hear was her pulse loud in my ears." Lucy pauses for a moment, a shuddering gasp breathed out of her.

"I called her to me, wishing for her to hold me I was so afraid, but also swallowed within the new will of my vampire desires I wished to feed. So I asked her for a hug. She had been so worried about me. And how did I repay her? I sunk my new teeth into her neck and fed. I remember her last words as she held me. She called me her darling and told me that she had worried that she had lost me forever. It wasn't that far from the truth."

Helena had tensed during the tale but now her heart breaks for the young vampire once more. There are so many things that she wishes she could go back and fix, but she's done living in the past. Lucy's cellphone chimes and she pulls it out and reads the alert has distracted her from asking whatever question was at the tip of her tongue. Helena watches as Lucy frowns at the device before tucking it back into her pocket.

"Something wrong?" asks Ms Frederic. Lucy shakes her head.

"Just confirmation of my auction win" answers Lucy easily, but Helena has her suspicions.


	8. Lost Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries to track down her Mother's ring...

Adjusting to modern times wasn’t easy for Lucy, but she was gaining a firm grasp on some things.  For instance, she now knew (largely from Pete’s many Amazon.com purchases) that there were delivery services such as UPS, DHL, and Fed Ex that would bring her goods right to her door.  That being said, no such delivery had been made to the BnB for the resident vampire.  In fact, it has been a week since her auction win and all she had received was a message from the auction house that her item had been misplaced. 

 

“Sometimes snafus happen” Pete tells her with a shrug. 

 

“Yeah, then there’s fact that the local postal service pretty much hates us” adds Claudia.  “They think we’re IRS agents.”  That bit goes over Lucy’s head and the explanation does little to abate Lucy’s worries.  She allows two days to pass before contacting the auction house director personally. 

 

“Who did you go through?” asks a curious HG.  Lucy stops in her pacing, phone pressed to her ear, to look over at her. 

 

“Christie’s” answers Lucy, who was still on hold.  Claudia watches the interaction, puzzled. 

 

“How do you know the auction houses?  I mean were they around when you guys were… you know… around?” asks Claudia, her face blushing slightly as she realizes she could have said that better. 

 

“We’re not that old darling” answers Lucy with a laugh.  “Auction houses sprang into existence in London in the late 1700s.  My family used to do business with them and then I consulted for them for a while after I became—” 

 

“Reanimated?” suggests Helena.  Lucy winces a bit at the description but agrees to it with a nod. 

 

“Yes, I’m still here-“ answers Lucy into the phone as she turns away from the women.  “I see.  Well then, you can expect me there in two days time.”  With that, Lucy collapses onto the couch next to Claudia, who’s been adjusting her guitar. 

 

“Would you mind if I accompany you?” asks HG, poised on the side of the chair.  Lucy gazes up at her, a questioning look on her face.  “I miss London this time of year” says Helena with a shrug.  Lucy squints at her for a moment, not completely believing her story, before nodding. 

 

 

* * *

 

Pete’s going for an all-time record of seven mini muffins in his mouth at once when Ms Frederic appears out of nowhere. 

 

“Agent Lattimer, I would consider it a personal favor if you and Agent Bering would shadow Ms Wells and Ms Westenra in London.”  Pete frantically swallows the muffins he can’t remove from his mouth before answering. 

 

“I thought we had a Ping?” he asks as he scratches the back of his head.  He had just been grabbing some muffins for the road. 

 

“Agents Donavon and Jinks have been dispatched” assures the Warehouse Director. 

 

“A personal favor huh, does that you owe us one?” asks Pete as he pours himself a glass of milk.  His question was met with silence.  He turns to see Ms Frederic gone.  He supposes an answer was too much to hope for.  Shrugging to himself, he goes off to tell Myka. 

 

* * *

 

“So, we’re not after an artifact” confirms Myka on the nine hour flight from South Dakota to London. 

 

“Nope, Ms F said Claudia and Jinks have that covered.  I think she just wants us to tail Lucy for some reason.” 

 

“Got any vibes?” asks Myka. 

 

“No, why?  What are you thinking?” asks Pete as he unwraps the sandwich Leena had prepared for him.  Myka shakes her head. 

 

“Nothing specific I guess but something has been bugging me.  When we were tracing Lady Jayne’s blade, Lucy said she had a vested interest in knowing it’s whereabouts.  Why though?” 

 

“Well, because it can kill her right?” answers Pete and Myka nods. 

 

“Yeah, but who else had been tracking it?” 

 

“Wait a minute, do you think we’re looking at another Brotherhood of the Black Diamond situation here?” asks Pete around a mouthful of food. 

 

“I don’t know.  I just have a feeling there’s more going on than we know.” 

 

* * *

 

Lucy and Helena land in London a good day before Pete and Myka.  Following Lucy’s lead, they make their way to the auction houses. 

 

“Sootheby’s?  I thought you dealt with Christie’s?” says Helena as they walk down the busy street towards the doors of the white building. 

“I did but my contact works here.  He’s the one who told me about the illegal goods broker.” 

 

“So why not go meet him?” 

 

“I don’t know where he is.  Besides, that was his info two days ago.  I’m hoping he has something more specific now” explains Lucy.  After their small detour, they head back to Christie’s and Lucy talks to everyone she can.  They spend the morning interrogating all the employees there.  They go through the handlers, general warehouse associates, the assistants, and finally the inventory analyst to find out that the breakdown happened with the property handler.  He let a few other items slip through his fingers as well, various Victorian antiques, but Lucy suspects that they were just cover for smuggling out her ring.  They eventually get word through an insurance appraiser that the local illegal goods broker will be at a warehouse on the docks the next day. 

 

Having nothing else to do, Lucy books them rooms at the Athenauem hotel. 

 

“Lucy darling, you know Pete and Myka won’t be able to stay here you know.  They always stay at those low budget monstrosities” reminds Helena.  Lucy shakes her head. 

 

“No, I simply won’t have it.  I’ve booked rooms for them as well.  Think of it as a getaway at my expense” announces Lucy with a flourish of her hand.  Helena smiles at seeing the old Lucy.  She remembers the old Lucy who could whip up a party out of nothing. 

* * *

 

Lucy settles into her room and with the door locked and barred, she finally feels like she can breathe.  She knows Helena is here for moral support, but being constantly watched put her on edge.  She couldn’t explain it, but ever since seeing her mother’s ring, she’s felt drawn to it.  There are so many things she couldn’t fix but this ring, like Helena’s necklace, was her tether to the old world in this brand new one.  This new world is like nothing like she could have imagined but she attributes that to the fact that she isn’t a writer.  Helena tells her that Jules Verne had been ahead of his time in his imaginings of exploration.  This does little to comfort Lucy, who now largely makes her living by staying in the past.  She sinks down into the covers of her bed and pulls the covers around herself like a cocoon. 

 

There’s a knock on the adjoining room door. 

 

“Now, now Lucy, no sulking.  Come open this door” comes the muffled voice of Helena.  Lucy arches an eyebrow in the direction of the door. 

 

“Helena, I don’t believe for a second that you don’t have a lockpick on you.  If you want in, do it yourself” counters Lucy, who is in no mood to get up.  Helena lets herself in and seats herself on the edge of Lucy’s bed. 

 

“What’s the matter darling?” asks Helena in a mothering tone as she brushes Lucy’s hair away from her face.  Lucy sighs and contemplates lying but the words tumble from her mouth before she can stop them. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve gotten you involved in something rather sinister” answers Lucy. 

 

“Really?  I thought you just got me involved in a scavenger hunt” snarks Helena. 

 

“It was not my intention to get you involved in all this, but you did invite yourself along…” 

 

“Oh so it’s my fault, is it?” asks Helena teasingly, but Lucy covers her face with her hands in frustration.  “Might this have to do with the men shadowing us yesterday from the street and rooftops?” 

 

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t notice…” admits Lucy, having noticed the men first thing. 

 

“Then you should have brought someone stupider” retorts Helena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon! I've gotten caught up in anime again (Cowboy Bebop, NOIR, and Hellsing OVA specifically) so it may be a little delayed...but hey it might give me new ideas too!


End file.
